


You Will Obey

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Koltira gets his tattoos.





	You Will Obey

The citadel was beautiful, surrounded by a black wall and the frozen wasteland of Icecrown. The wind swept across the snow-covered land and batted at the death knights, but they neither blinked nor acknowledged the cold. They followed Prince Arthas through the magnificent main doors, where their steeds were taken to be stabled. Arthas stopped and stared over his servants for a long, silent time.

“ **Train,** ” was the simple command he gave, then turned and disappeared deeper into the stronghold.

The others around the high elf took their runeblades and went to the training room. It wasn’t long before Koltira obtained his own blade and was fitted for armor to match the other death knights. Still, he didn’t train with them. He kept to the back of the room, or avoided it altogether. The only one who cared to ask the elf of his mind or wellbeing was Thassarian. Of all his so-called brothers, the human was the only one who felt like one. And yet for all Thassarian’s asking, the elf never joined with the other knights. He avoided it for days, weeks, months.

Koltira was in Bloodmist’s stall, brushing the glossy black fur for the second time that day. Anything to get away from the other death knights who reminded him of what he’d become.

“ **Koltira. Come to me.** ”

He stopped and stared at the brush in his hand, then with effort resumed the grooming.

“ **Come to me. Now.** ”

This time there was no resisting. He set aside his tools and made the long journey to the top of the Citadel. Arthas was still encased in ice. Besides the two, the platform was empty.

“ **Bold thoughts, elf. But you cannot kill me. Even if you managed to, my more loyal servants would cut you down in an instant.** ”

“An equal trade,” Koltira said evenly. “But I think you’re right. I cannot kill you…not like this.”

Arthas laughed within the high elf’s mind. “ **At least you’ve some sense in you. Come closer.** ”

He didn’t resist the command, allowing his feet to carry him closer to the Frozen Throne. At the bottom of the stairs, Arthas’s will urged him upward. He stopped before the man stuck in his icy torpor and gazed at the distorted figure.

“ **You will obey me, Koltira.** ”

The elf took a step back.

“ **Remove your armor.** ”

Koltira did as he was bade, but only removed down to his waist before stopping. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the pile. The wind tore across his lithe figure and tangled through his hair like icy fingers. But he felt naught of the cold air and his frosty eyes remained unbothered by the blizzard whipping around him.

“ **Reach out your hand.** ”

He hesitated.

“ **Obey me.** ”

The order was so strong that he had no choice but to reach out his hand and smooth his palm over the ice.

“ **You will never resist me again.** ”

Koltira tried to pull his hand away, but couldn’t. Pain like ice bit past the cold of his own body, piercing deeper and stabbing along his skin. He screamed out in agony and pulled against his own arm, but was unable to break away from the smooth surface. Arthas’s eyes glowed brighter. A blue flurry swirled around Koltira’s arm, biting the skin as it spiraled up the length, then draped over his shoulders and down his chest and back. The freezing blue lines cut into his skin, burning and freezing at the same time. He threw his head back and screamed louder, pulling harder against his hand. Then the pain stopped. He was released so suddenly he tumbled down the steps and lay at the bottom, unmoving. The new bright blue markings shimmered over his shoulder blades, biceps, and chest.

“ **Rise, my servant.** ”

There was no hesitation as Koltira stood. He faced the throne and waited.

“ **Kneel.** ”

He did.

“ **Go, Koltira. Join your brothers in training.** ”

He redressed, then turned away and went below to the room where the other death knights were locked together in combat. Thassarian spotted him and approached cautiously, noting the strange look in his friend’s eyes.

“Change your mind?” Thassarian asked.

“I will obey,” Koltira said, drawing his runic blade.


End file.
